


Blessing

by Evenstar0425



Series: Cherik/EC [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenstar0425/pseuds/Evenstar0425
Summary: Salvation的番外故事，一次属于EC的中国旅行，温馨治愈





	Blessing

比起金属轮椅，其实Charles更喜欢柔软的床以及轻薄的空调被。泽维尔学院地处远离市中心人口热岛的郊外，夏天的夜晚总是拥有令人心旷神怡的凉爽，这让他觉得很舒适。  
不过今晚，睡前的宁静被三两声敲门打断。

“Erik?”

刚刚把自己一条腿搬到床上的Charles看到开门进来的人有些惊讶。其实今天Erik没找他下棋，他就挺意外，这个时候Erik过来，是要下棋？聊天？还是一时兴起要在这里睡觉什么的……  
总之别是告诉我又要走了就行。

Erik没说什么，径直走过来，将手臂环在他的身上，把他抱起来安顿在床上。这样亲密的动作已经不会使得Charles脸热，但他的爱人就这样坐在他的床边，看起来有话要说却是一脸紧张，这让他感觉不太好。  
他答应过他不随意进入他的大脑，所以他在等待他的开口。

“我来是因为...呃...”

Charles被他的支支吾吾弄得不明所以，索性不插话，眨了眨美丽的蓝眼睛，作无声的等候。

“可以去趟中国吗？”

Erik就像个犯了错鼓足勇气承认的小孩，深吸一口气才说出这句话。  
Charles的心情顿时低落下来，可以说是很难过，果然他还是要离开，不管在这里呆多久都不可能永远属于这里。但是……他们早已告别年轻气盛，不再是感情用事的人了，Charles明白，Erik有他自己的权利，去选择他自己想要的生活，自己并不能用私心的情感去挽留，以造成Erik更多的愧疚和伤感。该放手的，总是要放手。

“当然……那是你的自由，去吧。”

“你答应了？”

“嗯。”

“All right, Charles,”借着有些昏暗的床头灯，可以看到Erik眼中的如释重负，还有一丝喜悦，“Good night.”

他帮助Charles盖好被子，关掉床头灯，就这么离开了，竟然连一句像样的告别都没有。躺在黑暗中的人只能安慰自己，这大概是Erik看开了，想要来一次疗伤旅行，他变得乐观了一些这不好吗？这是好事。  
然后的事，他只能交给睡梦去平复了。

清晨醒来，回想起昨晚的事，Charles意识到此时泽维尔已经没有Erik了，忍不住又一阵伤感，窗边的阳光都不能让他高兴起来。  
如果不是发现自己房间多了个人的话他可能还会再伤感一会儿。

“Erik???”

被叫到名字的人抬了一下头，确定是他醒了，然后接着为他收拾着衣服和其他行李。

“你的衣服放在枕边了，先换上，等下Hank会送早餐过来，吃了东西我们就出发。”

“出发？去哪儿？”

“睡懵了？当然是中国。”

 

当Charles坐着轮椅，被Erik推上飞机之后，他才真正意识到昨天自己的理解偏差、Erik的表达偏差，以及他们真的要去中国了。  
为什么是中国？目睹万磁王查阅各种有关中国七夕节的资料并被威胁忘掉一切不许让Charles脑出来真相的学生们表示心很累生活很艰难。

抵达北京国际机场，两个超级变种人不得不承认一个事实，他们不是二十出头风一样的少年，巨大的时差让他们有些疲惫。Charles一路坐着轮椅，找路看路都是Erik的事，什么都不用操心的他更是昏昏欲睡，到达酒店的时候眼皮彻底抬不起来了。  
好在Erik早有成形的旅行计划，任由着他放松，把人放在床上盖好被子，自己默默打开酒店电脑看好明天的路线和三餐。

 

“Erik, you haven’t told me where shall we go.”

“A beautiful place. You must like it.”

他知道走在半路上，Erik多半是不会透露给他什么情报的，这完全就是一场由Erik设计策划的异国约会，前几晚没有下棋大概就是在忙碌这个。Charles暗自笑得开心，即使他并不对Erik选择约会地点的审美抱极大的希望，但他的爱人为他精心准备的，现在这样卖关子的状态他也觉得很浪漫。  
然而Erik宣称他们已经到达了目的地时，Charles还是着实惊讶了一番。  
立于他们面前的，是一座寺庙，一座古老的、沉睡在这座现代化都市角落之中的寺庙——万寿寺。

一向对古董文物爱得死去活来的Charles看到典型的中式庭院、三人环抱的古树以及寺庙恢弘的正殿时，眼睛都有些忙不过来。这座寺庙始建于中国唐代，已经存在了一千多年，自明代改建之后成为皇家御用寺庙，因而比起山村乡野之间的简陋庙宇，这里有好几重院落，琉璃瓦屋檐高低错落，简直就是一个微型的园林。  
Erik推着Charles穿过正院，小心翼翼地使用能力，将轮椅平稳地移上正殿的台阶，再越过高高的木制门槛，阳光拘束在他们的背后，高大肃穆的佛像屹立于他们眼前。这一层明暗对比之下，镀了金的佛像显得更加华美，脚下香炉升腾起袅袅青烟，淡淡的焚香气味氤氲着整个殿宇，四周是护卫于主像身边的十八罗汉，神态各异，栩栩如生。  
这些佛像默立在一束束温和的光线中，一边侧脸泛亮，一边则浸在黑暗里。他们的影子长长地拉在地上，随着时间的流逝变长而后变短，到第二天再变长，如此这般守候岁月，终年沉默不语。  
那是一种说不上来的温柔。他们就站在这里，却让你觉得生命有所护佑。即使是未曾深度接触过佛教的Erik和Charles,心灵在这一刻也会归于平静，仿佛看着这些佛像，就是看过过往的几十年悲喜人生。

他们绕过佛像，经过后殿，来到下一重院落，重新面对不曾久别的阳光。

“看资料说，一般的庙宇只供奉一位佛教中的神明，他们称之为‘菩萨’，而这里供奉了四位，是全中国最全的。”

关于佛教的知识，Charles倒是略懂一二，但他听了这话知道Erik的目的大抵不是给自己科普，于是没有说话，等着下文。

“我知道每一位这样的神明都护佑着一个人不同方面的命运，虽然再多的我也不太懂，但是Charles，”

他的脚步缓慢，语气也变得愈加温柔笃定。Charles的视野在新的院落中得以开阔的时候，他再一次被眼前的景色惊艳，简直可以用惊心动魄来形容——院中对称生长着两棵无比粗壮的老槐树，看起来就和寺庙的年龄一样大，绿色的树叶之间挂满了手掌大小的木牌，木牌底部垂下长长的红色中国结，它们随着风朝同一个方向轻轻摇曳，犹如西方神话传说中的生命之树，挂满了象征人类灵魂的风铃。  
浓郁的绿色和厚重的红色似乎是生长在了一起，同是槐树的生命。每一块木牌上都写着或大或小的中文，很多写着大大的一个“寿”字，树上挂满了就蔓延到树周围的木头栏杆上，一块一块堆叠起来，满眼都是美丽的红色。  
Charles知道，这个是中国人的许愿牌，人们会在牌上写下自己的愿望，挂在千年不倒的古树上祈福。在目睹这一幕时他似乎理解了Erik选择这里的用意，确定了这一次的不虚此行。

“I wish you happy every time, every day, and forever.”

后半句轻如飞絮，却也掷地有声。  
这一天是中国传统的七夕，源自古代传说中“牛郎织女”的爱情故事，但Erik没有选择传说中的鹊桥，没有选择中国某一处饮酒划船、吟诗作对的爱情圣地，而是选择了一处福祉深厚的寺庙，因为他不仅仅希望他们的爱情得到欢喜结局，他更希望Charles可以拥有完美的幸福生活，永远受到这些福祉的护佑，没有疾病、没有痛苦、没有悲伤。  
他的信仰不归于此，但他愿意为了Charles信仰一切值得信仰的。

“I’m by your side, and I will.”

聪明博学如Charles,怎么会意识不到Erik选择这个日子是因为中国的七夕呢？他一路装作不知情，就是很好奇Erik会为自己安排什么，好奇他会学来什么样新奇的表白方式。  
但耳边这种一点也不流行、不新奇的表白，却让他热泪盈眶。他看着那棵挂满许愿牌的树，眼前逐渐模糊成一片红绿交织，这看起来一点都不俗艳，反而是多年来久别重逢、动人心魄的美丽。  
想当年深海刺骨，他对他说you are not alone.  
想当年皓月当空，他对他不失尊严、不加强迫的挽留。  
想当年大千世界，他与他一路同行流连风月枪炮生死局。  
想当年……他用一颗子弹、他用一句we didn’t，终结了近乎所有的可能。  
如今兜兜转转，欢乐与悲伤随水而逝，有些心思已经石沉大海，有些伤疤已经褪去痕迹，Erik终于用行动接纳、并回报了当年Charles所付出的、此生唯一的爱，终于可以将他的幸福纳为自己的人生追求，终于可以放下兵荒马乱的过往，承诺他不离不弃。  
有什么东西被重新点亮了，或者说，是一直没有熄灭。  
Charles没有回头，只是握住了落在自己肩上的手，把眼泪藏在阳光里。

“I’m really happy now, Erik. Thank you.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读Salvation正文请戳http://archiveofourown.org/works/12724053，感谢喜欢


End file.
